Black Blood
by Angellilou
Summary: Tout allait bien entre Will et Nico. Le couple s'aimait et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Rien ? Pas sûre... Suite a un accident, Nico se retrouve dans une pièce inconnue. Or il n'est pas seul. Son seul souhait : sortir de cet endroit de malheur et retrouver son bien aimé qui l'attend désespérément. Défi 3 Shot ! Adulte pour violence et lemon (très soft)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **J'ai créé ce 3 shot car moi et KaliDiAngelo avions décidée de faire un concours un peu spécial sur Wattpad.**

 **Le but : faire le Solangelo le plus sadique que l'on puisse imaginer !**

 **Et ce sera vous, lecteurs/lectrice, qui décideront de la gagnante par le biais des commentaires ! Vous devez donc commenter et dire "je vote pour toi" pour la fanfic la plus sadique !**

 _NOTE :_ **le concours ne se fait pas sur ce site donc vous n'êtes pas obligés de fair cela. (mais si vous avez Wattpad votez pour moi mdr ! Et lisez les fanfictions de Kali elles sont géniales !)**

 **Et voilà ! Sur ce bonne lecture les psychopathes ! ^^**

* * *

 _PDV Nico :_

-Wiiill !, criais-je à mon petit copain en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Will Solace, qui était entrain de fouiller dans ses médicaments, se retourna précipitamment avec un grand sourire.

-Oui mon ange ?, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers moi et en m'embrassant chastement.

Avant de lui dire la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici, je le regardai avec passion. Will, le garçon de mes rêves, valait tout l'or du monde. Sa bonté n'avait d'égal que sa beauté enchanteresse. Ses petites taches de rousseur parsemaient son doux visage comme des flocons de neige. Mais le plus magnifique chez lui était ses grand yeux bleus. Dès que je les regardais je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser que j'étais hyper chanceux d'avoir un petit ami comme lui.

-On t'a encore perdu on dirait, me souffla-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

-Moui..., marmonnais-je en goûtant ses lèvres douces.

Will passa avec aisance sa langue dans ma bouche et me plaqua contre son torse en me prenant par la taille.

Je ne résistais pas, j'étais complètement fou de lui.

Dans trois jours, nous fêterons notre première année de couple.

Pour cela, nous avons demandé la permission a Chiron d'organiser une fête en l'occasion de cet événement. Et il avait accepté !

Ainsi nous avions tout préparés pour la fête. Il manquait encore quelques éléments mais dans l'ensemble tout était prêt.

-Nico ?, me demanda mon chéri. Tu viens me rendre visite pour quoi a part demander un câlin ?

Je rougis. J'avouais que j'étais venu pour un peu d'affection. Mais pas que.

-Je voulais savoir si... si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. Je vais en ville demain matin et je me demandais donc...

Les yeux de Will se froncèrent pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

-Ouai j'ai besoin de certains médicaments qui ne sont pas disponible ici. J'ai fais une fausse ordonnance au nom de Docteur William Solary, tu pourras donc les récupérer sans problèmes a une pharmacie.

William Solary ? Pas transparent du tout... Nooon...

Je pris l'ordonnance et la mis dans ma poche de blouson.

-D'accord j'irai te chercher tout cela. Bon bah... Je vais à l'arène..., dis-je ne sachant plus trop quoi faire ici.

Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand...

-Attend mon cœur !, s'exclama Will en me prenant la main.

Je sursautai et me retournais vers lui.

-hum ?

Avec un sourire charmeur, Will dégagea une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

-Ce soir, dans ton bungalow ?, me demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Je devins rouge a mon tour.

-O-ouai ok ça me vas...

-Tu es sûr ? Sinon je peux attendre et...

-Non ça me va nickel Solace ! Juste... Parle pas trop de ça ici.

Les yeux de Will s'adoucirent.

-Oui bien sûre. Je ne voulais pas te gêner. À ce soir mon ange !

Il m'embrassa le front et me laissa partir.

J'étais tellement bien avec lui... Même si parfois il était un peu trop extraverti et obsédé par ma santé à mon goût.

Mais je l'aime et l'aimerai en toutes circonstance.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Le soir vint. J'attendais Will avec impatience.

J'étais assis sur mon lit et gigotais sans cesse, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je tapotais mes doigts sur mon matelas et attendais.

J'avais décoré mon bungalow d'une ambiance bien différente de d'habitude.

À la place des froides lumières verdâtres se trouvait des bougies offrant une atmosphère douce et tamisée à la pièce. J'avais aussi mis quelques encens et une musique romantique car je savais que Will était fou de cela. C'était tellement cliché... Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'imagination sur ce coup-ci.

Bien évidement j'avais pensé à faire du pop-corn et à prévoir un bon film avant de "dormir".

Enfin, on frappa à ma porte.

Je me précipitais comme un fou pour ouvrir et découvrit Will qui, pour l'occasion, s'était vêtu d'une fine chemise blanche qui lui allait à ravir.

-Coucou !, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Prêt pour notre... Woah ! C'est toi qui a tout décoré ?

J'acquiesçai en rougissant et dit un faible "mouais".

-Aww mais c'est tellement mignon mon ange !, s'exclama-t-il en m'embrassant. Tu es tellement attentionné.

-Si tu le dis, maronnais-je en baissant la tête pour qu'il ne me voie pas rougir. Viens j'ai préparé un bon film.

Will s'empressa de s'installer sur le canapé en me demandant ce que nous allons visionner.

-Je te propose Saw 6 ou alors Sweeney Todd.

-Saucisse ? Après ! Ne bousculons pas trop les choses, me dit il avec un sourire pervers.

Oh Will qu'étais tu devenu...

À mon avis j'avais viré au rouge cramoisis car mon amoureux me regardait amusé.

-Ne sois pas gêné Nico ! Allez viens près de moi j'ai une envie de câlin.

-hum... Allumes la télé je vais ramener des boissons, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le placard ou je rangeais un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

Je pris des canettes de Coca et du Sprite puis ramenai aussi un paquet de bonbon en plus des pop-corn.

Je lançai le film et m'installai dans les bras de Will. J'avais choisis Sweeney Todd de Tim Burton.

Dès le début du film, Will me demanda :

-Attend...c'est une comédie musicale ton truc !?

-Oui. Mais un peu spéciale... Tu verras...

Will gloussa et me caressa les cheveux en avalant une poignée entière de pop corn de son autre main. J'émis un soupir et il me sera un peu plus dans ses bras.

Le film continua. On était arrivé à la scène où Sweeney activait la trappe de son fauteuil de barbier pour tuer sa victime.

-Nico... C'est un film d'horreur où une COMÉDIE musicale là !?

-Tais toi et profite du moment Will..., lui murmurais-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

-Mais comment profiter alors que le mec se fait tuer pour finir dans les tourtes de la meuf ?!

Je mis le film sur pause, me retirai de son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu veux qu'on en profite maintenant ? lui dis-je sensuellement en me mettant à califourchon sur mon amoureux.

Will déglutit et rougis en détournant le regard.

-Euuuh..., parvint-il à articuler en rougissant de plus en plus.

En grand sadique que j'étais, je bougea mon bassin pour embêter Will.

-O-Ok ça marche, gémis-t-il.

J'émis un petit sourire de vainqueur qui fut coupé par les lèvres de Will sur les miennes. Il attrapa mes hanche et me colla à lui.

Puis il me fit une myriade de baisers avant de me porter pour aller vers ma chambre.

Notre chambre plutôt.

Toujours avec des gestes doux, Will me déposa sur le lit et passa ses mains sous mon Tshirt ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir.

-Tu en veux plus ?, me murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je le regardais intensément. Évidement que j'en voulais plus ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre même !

-Oui, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Will me fit un sourire coquin et s'empressa de retirer nos vêtements.

Son corps était bouillant. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Heureusement que mon corps répondait à ma place.

Durant tout l'acte, Will me caressait tendrement en déposant des baiser qui, eux, étaient brûlant.

J'avais décidément un homme parfait qui savait m'aimer à la perfection.

Enfin, comme une seule et même personne, nous nous détendîmes subitement et une vague de fatigue nous submergea.

Alors, Will me pris dans les bras comme si il souhaitait le protéger. Je ne protestais pas. J'étais bien trop fatigué pour bouger.

Je m'endormis comme une souche en lâchant un soupir d'aise.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux avant l'aube pour pouvoir ainsi effectuer mon voyage d'ombre dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. En voulant sortir de notre lit, Will me retint en m'enlaçant.

-Ne me laisse pas seul, chevrota Will.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, un peu surpris de sa réaction. En l'observant, une chose me marqua.

-Tu es pâle Will. Tu te sens bien ?, lui demandais-je en caressant sa joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai sans doutes dû attraper froid cette nuit, dit-il doucement en tortillant mes cheveux.

Je me détendis et lui fit un câlin à mon tour pour le tenir au chaud.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon coup et le fit des petits bisous.

-Je t'aimes Nico. Plus que tout au monde. Jamais je n'ai regretté une seule seconde d'être avec toi.

Je me crispai.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu avais des doutes sur moi ?

-Non pas un seul, me dit-il en rougissant un peu malgré sa pâleur. C'est juste que quoiqu'il nous arrive je t'aimerai.

Je lui souri, serein, et l'embrassai pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi j'étais dingue de lui.

Je restai quelques minutes à l'enlacer puis décidai enfin a me lever. Je pris mes vêtements étalés par terre tout en sentant Will me reluquer sans gêne.

-Dors, il est tôt, lui soufflais-je gentiment.

-Non, je dois m'assurer que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner, me répondit Will.

Je soupirais en esquissant un sourire puis me rendit dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Une fois entré dans la douche, je sentis deux mains me prendre une fois de plus par la taille. Mes épaules se relâchèrent et j'expirai un grand coup.

Will était parfois une vraie petite guimauve stalkeuse qui me suivait partout. Trop mignon. Il me chatouilla pour me retourner. Je l'observais une fois de plus. Il ressemblait vraiment à un dieu. L'eau chaude coulait le long de ses courbes gracieuses et il semblait refléter toute la lumière de la pièce. Un vrai fils d'Apollon.

-Tu vas gober une mouche Nico, me dit-il en gloussant.

Ce n'était certainement pas une mouche que je souhaitais gober si vous voyez ce que je voulais dire...

Bref, j'adorais prendre ma douche avec Will Solace.

Vingt minutes plus tard, moi et Will étions attablés au réfectoire pour un petit déjeuner rapide. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne car on était a peine au lever du soleil. Nous étions donc tranquille... enfin pas moi.

En effet, Will calculait chaque bouchées de pancakes que j'ingérais. Parfois il me lançait des "Ne mange pas trop rapidement, c'est mauvais pour l'estomac", des "tu dois prendre plus de vitamines Death boy !" ainsi que ses incontournables "ordres du médecin !".

Après avoir mangé, je fis un dernier bisou à mon amoureux pour me rendre près du pin de Thalia. C'était l'endroit idéal pour effectuer un voyage d'ombre car les immenses branches de l'arbre procurait des ombres sombres.

Tout en pensant bien fort à ma destination, je sautai dans une ombre pour me téléporter.

J'atterris dans une ruelle sombre juste en face de la pharmacie.

Je dépoussiérai mon pantalon puis me rendis enfin dans le magasin. Il sentait l'antiseptiques, les huiles essentielles et plein d'autres trucs non identifiables.

Je me présentai aux caisses avec l'ordonnance du Docteur "William Solary". Une grosse femme pris mon papier et observa la commande. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pour vous ?, dit-elle d'une voix aigre.

-Euh... oui c'est cela, répondis-je sans vraiment connaître les médicaments que Will avait demandé.

Son visage afficha tout à coup une mine compatissante, puis elle se rendis dans la réserve. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec plusieurs boites qui m'étaient inconnues. Elle les rangea dans un sac puis me les tendit.

Je payai le tout avec la carte bleu (de couleur noire cherchez la logique...) que mon père m'avait donné.

-Je suis désolée pour vous, énonça la pharmacienne.

-Euh... merci c'est gentil. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais guérir !, m'enthousiasmais-je sans rien savoir du sujet de cette pseudo maladie.

-Ce serait un miracle... mais c'est beau de garder espoir, finit la gosse dame.

Je quittai enfin la pharmacie puis regardai les boites. Non vraiment je n'en connaissais aucune à part les Dolipranes traînant au fond. Mais bon si Will avait besoin de tout cela pour son infirmerie... soit, je ne poserai pas de questions. De toute façon ce sujet me dépassait.

Profitant de ma petite ballade à New York, je fis un peu de lèche vitrine sur la cinquième avenue. Je m'achetai même deux trois Tshirt imprimés noirs ainsi qu'un nouveau pantalon.

Soudainement, alors que j'observais une paire de converses noires, un mouvement attira mon attention du coin de l'œil. La forme se déplaçait vite, très vite. Puis, elle disparut dans une ruelle !

Je mis la main sur mon épée tout en suivant la chose.

Arrivé dans la ruelle... je ne vis rien.

étrange... je me décidai donc à revenir sur mes pas... mais je butai contre un mur.

Hein ?! Comment un mur a-t-il pu se former ici ?! A présent j'étais complètement prisonnier dans ce cul de sac. Je dégainai mon épée de fer stygien, prêt à l'action. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement.

Tout à coup, une masse sombre apparut devant moi. Je reconnus le monstre rapidement car j'en voyais chaque jours. Un chien des Enfers.

Par chance il était seul, et étant le fils d'Hadès, je pouvais tenter de l'apprivoiser.

Je tendis ma main vers lui.

-Tout doux mon beau, murmurais-je en insufflant du pouvoir à mes paroles, calme... je ne vais te faire aucun mal.

La bête grogna en montrant ses crocs pointus.

J'avançai d'un pas vers le monstre, puis, je remarquai quelque chose à son coup. Un collier.

Merde ! Ce monstre à déjà été apprivoisé ! Et visiblement son propriétaire me voulait du mal !

Mon sang se gela. Je me mis immédiatement en position d'attaque. Au même moment, le chien des Enfers bondit sur moi.

J'esquivai en faisant une roulade de côté, puis taillada sa peau dure. La colère du monstre s'amplifia. Sa rage décuplée, la bête devint complètement folle et m'attaqua vivement.

Les morsures et les coups de griffes fusaient. Parfois, il m'arrivait de ne pas esquiver les coups à temps et de me retrouver avec une énième cicatrice en plus. Je sentais mes forces se vider au fur et à mesure que le combat continuait.

A mon plus grand malheur, en reculant je buttai le mur.

Plus aucune manière d'esquiver à présent. Avec une sorte de sourire vainqueur, le chien des enfers me sauta dessus, la gueule grande ouverte. Mes yeux se fermèrent, avec une dernière pensée pour Will.

Puis...

Je sentis un grand coup à ma tête.

Et ce fut le blackout.

* * *

 **Oh j'ai faillis oublier... Joyeuses Paques mes petits squelettes en CHOCOLAT !**

 ***dépose un panier pour récupérer les oeufs et les commentaires de ses adorables lecteurs***


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Chapitre 2 : Prisonnier"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **On se retrouve comme promis pour le chapitre deux de ce MAGNIFAÏQUE CONCOURS NE SE DEROULANT PAS ICI ! Une nouvelle participante à rejoint KaliDiAngelo et moi même et elle se nomme potitchatpsychopathe ! Elle fera un 2 Shot mais peux avoir des chapitres plus longs que nous ! Donc allez voir sa fanfiction sur son profil Wattpad si vous voulez !**

 **Maintenant je tiens à prévenir les lecteurs les plus sensibles pour ce chapitre car on entre enfin dans le vif du sadism-... sujet !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir mes yeux, je sus que je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre et humide. Et j'avais froid. Un courant d'air parcourait l'endroit dans lequel j'étais. Or, une question brûlait mes lèvres : où étais-je ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais avant d'avoir fermé les yeux était ce monstre m'attaquant. Un géant ? Une drakaïna ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas. J'avais sans doute du recevoir un coup sur la tête car j'avais l'impression qu'Héphaïstos jouait avec son marteau dans mon crâne.

Mon dos me faisait terriblement souffrir. La bestiole avait sans doutes du me griffer tout du long.

En souhaitant bouger, quelque chose me retint. Un bruit métallique de fit même entendre. J'observai mes poignets. Des chaînes.

Malgré la faible lueur je distinguai tout de même le vieux mur de brique noires contre lequel j'étais accroché.

Je repris immédiatement mes esprits et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de T-shirt.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Par tous les dieux où étais-je !? Je commençai à paniquer. La personne (où le monstre ?) m'ayant enfermé ici ne me voulais certainement pas du bien !

Une idée me traversa. J'avais peut être la force de me libérer de ces chaînes en utilisant les pouvoirs ?

Je n'avais juste qu'à faire un petit voyage d'ombre vers le bout de cette pièce et le tour était joué !

Je me concentrai donc pour rassembler les ombres à moi. Mais, au moment où je sollicitais mes pouvoirs, les chaînes autour de mes poignets me brûlèrent vivement.

Je poussais ainsi un long hurlement de douleur. Ces chaînes devaient sans aucun doute être ensorcelés. Pourtant je n'avais jamais vu un sortilège de ce genre, même chez les enfants d'Hécate à la Colonie.

La brûlure s'arrêta au moment où les ombres s'étant amassé autour de moi s'en allèrent.

Mes poignets fumaient. Aucun moyen de sortir d'ici sans perdre mes mains. L'angoisse tordait mon ventre et formait une boule dans ma gorge. Qu'allait-on me faire ? Pas du bien à mon avis... Et pourquoi moi ? Y avait-il une raison à tout cela ? Probablement... J'avais du sang sur les mains après tout.

Et Will ? Mes dieux Will... Savait-il ou j'étais ? Allait-il bien ? Que de questions sans réponses...

Et depuis quand étais-je enfermé ici ?

J'avais tellement froid... Les frissons faisaient trembler mon corps. Si Will était ici il aurait sans doutes piqué une crise car je n'étais pas couvert...

Je fermai les yeux. J'attendais que quelque chose se passe. Rien. Il n'y avais rien.

Toujours rien.

L'attente était si longue...

J'entendais un petit clapotis régulier. Une fuite d'eau.

Clap. Clap. Clap...

Pour passer le temps je tentais malgré la pénombre de compter les carrelages du sol.

Il y en avait précisément 1249.

Je commençais à avoir faim... Très faim même. Cette sensation me tordait l'estomac. J'avais la tête qui tournait, sans doutes étant en hypoglycémie.

Puis la soif vint et ce fut une sensation insupportable. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour dans la jarre d'Otos et Ephialtès, mais cette fois-ci sans les graines de grenades me maintenant en vie.

Pour préserver les forces en attendant les secours (si il y en avait... ) je me décidai à entrer en transe de mort.

Au moment où je vidais mon esprit et où je fermais les yeux, une porte que je n'avais pas vue s'ouvrit devants moi.

Un homme entra. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux verts d'algues bien plus cruels que ceux de Percy Jackson.

Il me rappelait très vaguement quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas a mettre un nom à cette personne.

L'homme me contempla, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Alors mon grand ?, me dit-il, on a fait ami ami avec cette jolie pièce ?

J'allais lui répliquer un truc grossier mais ma gorge desséchée en a décidé autrement. Ainsi je n'ai plus qu'emmètre un râle, ce qui fit rire mon kidnappeur.

-Pauvre petite chose... Tu te sens faible n'est ce pas ? Tant mieux ! Je pourrais donc m'amuser, ricana l'homme en se frottant les mains.

Je lui fit un regard noir et articulai :

-Pas faible... juste... soif...

Je me rendis ainsi compte que ce que je venais de dire était pathétique...

L'homme me lorgna, les yeux empreints d'une folie que j'avais vue une seule fois dans ma vie. Mais je ne me rappelais pas où hélas...

Il sortit de sa besace deux objets. Avec l'obscurité j'avais du mal à les discerner. Ainsi il s'avança vers moi.

Il tenait entre ses mains un couteau et un fouet.

Mon corps trembla de lui même. J'avais terriblement peut car j'étais en position de faiblesse et que j'allais souffrir comme jamais.

-Lequel choisis-tu Nico Di Angelo ?, me questionna-t-il en mettant devant mes yeux les deux engins de torture.

Mon cerveau se bloqua. Ce type connaissait mon nom. Ainsi il faisait obligatoirement partie du monde des dieux. Qui était-il alors ? Un demi-dieu ? Un dieu mineur ? Un monstre déguisé ?

Une gifle effaça mes réflexions internes.

-Choisis plus vites !, me cria-t-il.

Je sursautai. Il m'avais fait mal à la mâchoire avec sa baffe ce con !

Ainsi je pesais le pour et le contre des deux objets. Le couteau comportait plus d'options pour me faire souffrir. De plus il risquait de couper mes oreilles, ma langue ou je le sais quoi... Le fouet par contre faisait bien plus mal. Et la douleur était plus fulgurante.

Que faire, que faire... ?

Je... Je crus avoir choisis. Si je voulais retrouver Will, il fallait que je sois en bon état, donc...

-Le fouet, soufflais-je.

Ça y est, je regrettais déjà mon choix... Quel con.

Les yeux de ce psychopathe s'enflammèrent subitement. Il tournoya son foutu fouet au dessus de sa tête.

Par réflexe je fermais les yeux. J'entendis tout à coup un bruit sec. Une seconde plus tard, je ressentis comme un immense coup de jus à mon torse. Je me tordis de douleur en tentant de ravaler mon hurlement.

Mes yeux pleuraient. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, me faire soigner par mon beau Will...

Mais non. J'étais dans cette sorte de cave à me faire torturer par un fou pour aucune raison.

Les coups suivants redoublèrent d'intensités. Je me mordais la langue au point de me la couper. Je sentais même du sang dans ma bouche.

Après ce que je jugeais être une trentaine de coup de fouets, mon agresseur s'arrêta enfin. Je redoutais la suite...

Il me toisait avec un grand sourire.

-Tu aimes bien hein ?, siffla ce fou.

Nan mais sérieux !? Comme si j'appréciais ça putain ! Ok ce mec était barge... Je n'étais pas maso, merda ! Mon corps était à présent sanguinolent de partout et j'avais du mal à respirer !

Je lui fis le regard le plus sombre que je pouvais. Autant dire que j'étais flippant... Enfin c'était ce qu'on me disais souvent.

-Allez vous en !, arrivais-je à lui crier. Sinon j'alerte les dieux !

Il ricana.

-Tu ne peux pas mon petit. Il est impossible pour toi de contacter les dieux ici.

Il s'approcha de moi. Son odeur sentait le renfermé.  
Il étira une fois de plus son immense sourire tout à fait ignoble.

Je sentais son souffle dans mon oreille tellement il était proche.

-Tu m'appartiens maintenant, murmura l'homme en mettant une main sur ma taille.

Par réflexe, je chassai immédiatement sa main. Personne n'avait le droit de me toucher de la sorte à part Will.

En voyant mon geste, mon kidnappeur eu soudain une idée au vu de la tête qu'il me tirait. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur perverse.

Merda... Pitié faites qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je pensais...

Malheureusement si. Les mains de cet homme se dirigeaient lentement vers mon pantalon.

J'étais totalement impuissant. Il m'était impossible de me défendre face à lui. De plus, mes chaînes étaient trop courtes pour le repousser.

Je laissai échapper un sanglot en sentant que l'on ouvrait la braguette.

-N-Non !, suppliais-je en ramenant mes genoux vers moi. P-Pitié ne faites pas ça !

Les larmes troublaient ma vision. La pire des tortures était sans conteste celle-ci : se faire humilier en étant complètement souillé et détruit intérieurement.

Pendant qu'il tentait d'enlever mon pantalon, je me débattais de toutes mes forces en criant.

-Ferme ta gueule sale gosse !, grogna l'homme en reprenant son fouet et en me frappant au visage avec ce qui m'étala à terre.

J'étais complètement sonné. Mon champ de vision tournait dans tous les sens. J'étais déboussolé. À présent je ne ressentais que de vagues sensations étant donné que j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.

Je me sentais comme si l'on m'avait drogué. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger et étais vaguement conscient. Et pourtant, je sentais très bien cet inconnu au dessus de moi qui abusait de mon corps.

je pleurais face à cette souffrance physique et mentale. Je n'avais plus de voix à cause de mes cris et du manque d'eau.

Je restais donc là, à me laisser faire tout en tendant la main vers la porte encore ouverte, espérant qu'une âme charitable vienne me délivrer.

J'avais mal. Je me sentais détruis de l'intérieur durant cet acte immonde. Je saignais.

Je me mis à voir des tâches noires. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.

Tout à coup, mon agresseur attrapa ma tête et me la cogna contre le mur lors de sa dernière seconde de plaisir.

Je vis noir une fois de plus.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Will... Will non... WIIILL !

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemars. Cette fois-ci, j'avais rêvé que Will mourait dans mes bras suite au psychopathe m'ayant capturé.

J'étais allongé par terre, l'humidité de la cave et le poids de l'humiliation parsemant mon corps entier.

Je sentais encore la brûlure de ses mains caleuses explorant les moindres parcelles de ma peau. J'en avais la chair de poule.

Je ne devais pas penser à tout cela... Il me fallait absolument m'évad-

-Nico ?, souffla une voix douce.

J'eus un regain d'énergie. Je connaissais cette jolie voix.

Je retournai ma tête.

Will. Mon magnifique Will était présent !

-W-Will... Comment...

-Je suis là mon ange, me confessa-t-il en accourant à mes côtés et en me faisant un baiser sur le front.

Je me sentais perdu. Comment Will a-t-il pu me retrouver aussi vite ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'il allait bien. De plus il avait repris des couleurs.

Will caressa doucement mes blessures. Elles me picotaient mais la douleur était supportable.

-Que t'as-t-il fait mon amour ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je ne dis rien. J'avais trop honte. Peut être même que j'aurais pu résister... Mais je le l'ai pas fait car j'avais eu en tête que c'était peine perdue.

-As-tu de l'eau ?, lui demandais-je.

Il sortit une bouteille de son sac et la porta à ma bouche.

Je bus avec avidité en prenant soin de ne pas laisser échapper une seule goûte d'eau.

-Comment m'as tu trouvé ?, répétais-je avec plus de facilité.

-Je...

Will fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait, dévoilant une fois de plus mon tortionnaire.

Avec son indélébile sourire torve, il tendit la main vers Will. Par ce geste, des chaînes de situant à l'autre bout de la pièce s'animèrent, immobilisèrent ses pieds et s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras.

-WILL !, paniquais-je. LIBÉREZ LE, SALOPARD ! IL N'AS RIEN FAIT !

Avec un regard neutre, l'homme claqua des doigts et les chaînes se resserrèrent contre mon petit ami. Il avait le souffle quasi coupé et respirait difficilement.

Will me suppliait du regard. Malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire...

Son visage tournait au violet. Il fallait absolument que je l'aide !

-Hey ! Vous pouvez vous en prendre à moi mais pas à Will !, criais-je à notre agresseur.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Vraiment ? Hum... Non j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Il claqua une fois de plus ses doigts et les chaînes se desserrèrent et s'en allèrent. Sauf une qui était enroulé autour de son coup.

-J'ai un petit jeu pour vous deux. Je vais passer un poignard à ton copain le blond et il devra rouvrir toutes tes cicatrices. Si il ne le fait pas, je serre de plus en plus la chaîne à son coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tranche littéralement la tête. Hilarant n'est ce pas ?

Je devins bleu de trouille. Ce type était vraiment un salaud...

-Non !, contra Will, je ne ferais jamais cela !

Les larmes perlaient sur les douces joues de mon bien aimé. Or, il était obligé d'obéir au sale type. Je ne le laisserai pas se sacrifier pour moi.

-Will. Will écoutes moi, lui dis-je lentement. Fais ce que cet homme ordonne s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi.

Will tremblait et pris le couteau qu'on lui tendait. Il s'approcha de moi en sanglotant.

-Je ne peux pas Nico... Je ne peux pas, répétait-il.

Sans prévenir, la chaîne se serra, faisant tomber Will à genoux à mes côtés.

Avec panique, je pris la main armée de Will et la mis sur une de mes cicatrices au poignet.

-Will, murmurais-je. Will s'il te plaît. Tu as juste à appuyer sur ma peau et glisser le poignard dessus. Tu peux y arriver.

-N-Non, me répondit-il. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je préfère encore mourir que t'infliger tout cela.

J'étais à cours d'arguments. Mais j'avais tout de même une idée en tête.

-Ferme les yeux et laisse moi faire, lui révélais-je.

Will fit ce que je lui demandais à contrecœur. Ainsi, je contrôlai sa main et rouvrit toutes mes blessures de guerres. Cela piquait de partout mais ce n'était tout de même rien comparé à ce que j'avais déjà subis.

-C'est finis Wi-...WILL !?

Son visage avait viré au bleu. Il avait les yeux révulsés. Je paniquai. Will était entrain de suffoquer devant moi !

Le psychopathe nous regardait en ricanant. Il devait bien s'amuser ce fou...

J'arrivai à prendre son visage malgré la longueur de mes propres chaînes.

-WILL RÉPOND MOI ! S'IL TE PLAÎT OUVRE LES YEUX, PARLES MOI !

Son corps était agités de spasmes. La chaîne s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son coup, c'était horrible à voir. Je craignais que sa tête sautait réellement. Je craignais qu'il meure juste devant moi. Je craignais d'être seul pour toujours.

-Will bas toi !, continuais-je. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas seul !

Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il transpirait abondamment. Les spasmes s'intensifièrent et, soudainement, plus rien.

Tout sembla s'arrêter.

Le temps.

Ses gestes.

Sa vie.

Will tomba sur moi. Sa respiration n'était plus. Son cœur n'était plus.

Une cascade de sang coulait de son coup et tachait mon torse nus.

Will restait immobile.

Mort.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de cette vision de pure horreur. Mon Will, mon rayon de soleil avait expiré juste devant les yeux impuissants.

Je me sentais détruit de l'intérieur.

Il me fallait partir.

Il me fallait partir pour offrir un rite funéraire à mon amour perdu.

Puis, je partirais a mon tours vers mon seul salut. La mort.

Mais avant toute chose, il me fallait m'enfuir de cet endroit de malheur.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Toujours autant envie de me tuer je présume ?**

 **bon... ok...**

 **Et sinon quel a été votre moment préféré ?**

 **Celui que vous avez détesté ? (ne me dites pas tout le chapitre XD)**

 **Que croyez vous qu'il arrivera par la suite ?**

 **Sur ce...**

 ***se sauve***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espoir**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici enfin le dernier chapitre ! Et sans retard en plus !**

 **Encore merci pour vos commentaires ;)**

 **ACTION !**

* * *

Une semaine passa.

Une semaine pendant laquelle j'observais le corps de Will pourrir à mes côtés.

Une semaine de torture infinie.

Avec l'éclairage sombre de ma prison, le sang séché de mon petit copain paraissait noir sur le sol. Tout comme le mien d'ailleurs.

En effet, mon kidnappeur ne m'avait laissé aucun repos. Chaque jours, il revenait avec une nouvelle méthode de torture. Puis après, il me donnait une drogue me donnant des hallucinations affreuses et incessantes.

Avec ceci, je revivais sans arrêts la mort de Will. C'était une véritable souffrance mentale. Parfois dans mes visions, l'image changeait, dévoilant la mort de mes amis proches et de ma sœur Hazel.

Malheureusement, les tortures physiques s'ajoutaient à mes hallucinations. A ce jour, je devais probablement être méconnaissable.

On m'avait sauvagement écorché la peau de mes cuisses, arraché tous mes ongles et versé de l'acide dessus. Je ne comprenais toujours pas la raison pour laquelle je subissais toutes ces horreurs. Qu'avais-je fait à ce dieu pour mériter de telles souffrances ? De plus je ne l'avais jamais vu, et donc je ne pouvais pas identifier cette divinité, même si elle me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

J'avais mal partout. Surtout à mon œil. En effet, hier le psychopathe était revenu avec une sorte de gros clou... avec lequel il m'avait transpercé l'œil droit. Je me souvenais avoir hurlé à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

J'ai secoué ma tête dans tous les sens pour espérer que le clou tombe. J'avais réussi à l'enlever il y avait tout justes deux heures. Par chance, mon œil était resté dans mon orbite.

Or, il y avait une chose qui m'étonnait. Je n'avais aucune infection. Pourtant avec tout ce temps passé dans ce cachot, il devrait déjà y avoir des tonnes de bactéries dans mon corps me faisant convulser de douleur. Mais là, rien. Ce lieu était sans doutes protégé d'un maléfice.

Ainsi, mon bourreau pouvait me torturer à l'infinie.

Grâce à cette pensée, je me décidais enfin. Il me fallait sortir impérativement d'ici.

Par conséquent, j'étais dans l'obligation... de sacrifier mes mains avec un vol d'ombres. Je concentrais donc mes pouvoirs pour effectuer un voyage d'ombre vers le milieu de la pièce. Ainsi, je briserai mes chaînes et pourrait sortir sans risquer de plonger à tout jamais dans le royaume des ombres.

Par chance, j'avais remarqué que la porte de la cellule était ouverte. Mon bourreau ne devait certainement pas se douter que j'avais l'infime possibilité de m'enfuir.

Mes pouvoirs se libérèrent.

Une intense brûlure se propageais dans mes poignets jusqu'à mes bras. Je me mordais la langue au point de me la couper pour taire le hurlement qui menaçait de sortir de mes lèvres.

Il me fallait continuer. Et ce jusqu'au bout de ma vie. Je devais offrir un rite funéraire décent à Will. Et j'étais la seule personne à pouvoir le faire.

Ma magie s'intensifia, tout comme la morsure de mes chaînes. Je me concentrai de plus en plus sur mes pouvoirs, jusqu'à sentir une odeur de brûlé provenant de mes mains. Puis, un gros claquement. Les chaînes avaient eu raison des os de mes poignets.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir aucun cris. Je pleurais abondamment et osa enfin ouvrir mes yeux.

J'avais réussi. J'étais libre de mes mouvements.

J'observai donc l'endroit où j'étais attaché. Mes mains y étaient restées, complètement carbonisées. Je jetai ainsi un œil vers mes poignets. Brûlés eux aussi. J'avais du mal à voir avec mes yeux troublés de larmes mais l'on pouvait facilement remarquer mes os.

Avant de m'enfuir pour toujours, je me dirigeai vers Will. Il gisait dans son propre sang. Je pris soin d'enlever un bout de sa chemise avec mes dents pour faire un bâillon à mes poignets. Ainsi je ne serai pas en hémorragie. Merci Will pour tous tes conseil se survie... tu me manquais tellement.

Je n'avais pas le temps de le pleurer maintenant. Je devais SORTIR. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte entrebâillée.

Elle menait sur un long couloir ascendant. Mais, en posant un pied dans ce couloir, il changea subitement. Le plus difficile était donc à venir.

A la place d'un passage vide se présentait un véritable parcourt du combattant : Les murs et le plafond étaient gorgés de pointes coupantes comme des rasoir, et le sol était jonché de fils électriques. Mais, le pire dans tout cela était que le couloir rétrécissait comme un entonnoir. Par conséquent, je serai obligé de ramper dans les fils électriques pour éviter de me faire lacérer le dos.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Mais à quoi jouait-il !? J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans Saw ! Mais... si cet étrange scénario était similaire à cette série alors... Il était possible de s'en sortir. Il fallait juste avoir l'intense goût de vivre.

Après de longues respirations, je me lançai enfin. Mon plan était de courir le plus vite possible dans le couloir quitte à me couper pour éviter l'électrocution puis à ramper à toute allure jusqu'à la sortie. Simple à dire mais compliqué à mettre en œuvre...

Je comptai jusqu'à trois et... je couru à toute jambe !

Mes pieds survolaient le sol électrique et mon dos s'arqua à mesure que j'avançais pour éviter les pointes coupantes. Au bout d'un moment, mon dos commençait à me faire tellement mal que je me mis à genoux et avançais de plus belle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut mes coudes et mes jambes qui me mirent à mal. Je sentais des décharges constantes bloquant parfois mes muscles.

Le couloir était de plus en plus fin et bas.

Je me sentais suffoquer. J'étais à présent entrain de ramper pour sauver ma misérable peau. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal fuyant un feu de forêt. C'était comme-ci ma condition d'être humain avait disparut et que l'instinct de survie avait reprit le dessus sur ma carcasse faible.

Le couloir était tellement petit que les piques entraient dans ma chair alors que je me tortillais en me convulsant presque dans les fils électriques. Je tentai de regarder devant moi. Encore dix mètres. Dix mètres interminables.

J'avançais de plus belle en hurlant une fois de plus de désespoir. J'avais peur d'être trop empalé par les piques pour avancer plus. Les fils étaient tellement brûlants que j'avais la sensation d'avoir un marquage au fer rouge comme celui que la divinité m'avait faite au cou pendant la semaine.

"Continue Nico... Continue", telles auraient était les paroles de Will si il vivait encore.

Observant que cette pensée me donnait un regain d'énergie, je me mis à songer de toutes mes forces à Will et aux beaux moments que nous avions passés.

Je me souvenais de la fois où, sur la plage, il m'avait poussé à l'eau, engageant ainsi une bataille sans merci entre nous deux.

Puis me vint à la tête les trois jours que j'ai passé à l'infirmerie après la guerre contre Gaïa et les géants et notre premier baiser.

Enfin, je repensais à notre dernière soirée devant le dernier film qu'il avait vu à mes côtés. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être resté avec lui. Après tout, c'était de ma faute si il était mort en partant à ma recherche.

Je me sentis tout à coup libéré, coupant mes pensées nostalgiques.

Un souffle chaud caressa mon visage.

J'étais devant une porte et un courant d'air me passait dessus. Je me levai avec difficulté, encore tremblant de l'épreuve que je venais de passer. Je n'y croyais même pas. J'avais réussi. La porte devant moi allait enfin m'offrir la liberté que j'attendais tant.

Un immense sourire tordit mon visage abîmé. Je mis ma main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Je fermai mon seul œil et avançai, savourant le vent soufflant sur moi. Je pris même une grande inspiration pour sentir l'air frais mais... une étrange odeur que je connaissais me titilla.

Une odeur de souffre.

J'ouvris subitement mon œil valide.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Je me trouvais dans le royaume de mon père : les Enfers. Mais pas n'importe quelle partie des enfers, non. Au Champ des Châtiments.

On m'avait enlevé et amené dans la pire partie des Enfers après le Tartare ! Ma respiration s'intensifia. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et avait envie de vomir. L'air était tellement emplit de souffrance que je peinais à tenir debout. Le poids des cris des âmes châtiées pesait sur mes épaules comme un sac de plomb.

Pour palier à cela, je m'enfuyais vers le palais de mon père en espérant trouver sur le chemin une Furie pouvant m'aider.

Je courus tellement que ma vision se faisait trouble avec la fatigue.

Or, au moment où je repérais enfin une des Furies, des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je criais de toutes mes forces, sachant que mon ravisseur m'avait retrouvé.

Je me retrouvai donc à terre entre les ossements des âmes osant s'enfuir d'ici. Plus aucun moyen de partir à présent. Je sentais des pas arriver vers moi.

-Nico... mon pauvre petit Nico... que tu es pitoyable, souffla le dieu inconnu en se dirigeant vers moi.

-ARRÊTEZ ! LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR !, criais-je à son égard.

Il planta ses yeux verdâtres sur moi.

-Non. Et j'ai mes raisons, siffla-t-il.

-Et que sont-elles ?! Je ne vous connais même pas !, m'offusquais-je.

-Oh que si... tu sais au plus profond de toi qui je suis. De plus, je suis certain qu'un jours tu avais pensé à une confrontation entre toi et moi.

Je l'observai. Ainsi, j'étais susceptible de le connaître ? Je trifouillais dans mes pensées. Rien. Je ne trouvais rien. Quoique...

-Un petit indice, me confia ce fou, je t'ai amené ici par pure vengeance. Pour mon fils.

Mon œil s'écarquilla. je savais à présent. Je savais qui il était.

Il me fit un petit sourire en disant :

-Bon garçon, tu as enfin trouvé. En effet, je suis le dieu Orcus, père de mon défunt fils Bryce. Bryce Lawrence tu t'en rappelles ? Le pauvre garçon que tu as assassiné de sang froid alors qu'il n'exerçait que sa mission. A présent il erre dans les Champs d'Asphodèle, sans souvenirs et sans identité. Ainsi, je t'ai volé ton âme pour exercer sa vengeance.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent. C'était donc cela cette étrange impression de déjà vu. Et qu'as-t-il essayé de me faire comprendre par "Volé mon âme" ? Cela voulait-il donc dire que...

-Tu es mort, Nico Di Angelo.

Je ne bougeai pas, paralysé.

Je secouai ensuite ma tête, n'y croyant pas.

J'étais mort.

MORT.

Et dans le Champs des Châtiments en plus !

-Non impossible !, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante. Sinon je me souviendrai être passé par les Juges des Enfers !

Orcus soupira.

-As-tu compris le sens du verbe "voler" Di Angelo ? En vérité, j'ai envoyé mon chien des Enfers pour te tuer et, au moment où ton fantôme est apparut, je t'ai kidnappé pour t'enfermer dans cette jolie petite cave. Par conséquent, aucune personne ne sais que tu es ici. Et donc, personne ne pourra te retrouver.

-Mais... et Will alors ? Si il m'a retrouvé, alors cela veut dire que mes amis peuvent !, argumentais-je.

Orcus claqua des doigts et mes chaînes se serrèrent.

-Ton cher Will n'était qu'une illusion.

-P-Pardon ?!, dis-je, l'esprit tout embrouillé à cause de toutes ces révélations.

-Le Will que tu as vu mourir devant toi était faux. Ce n'était pas le vrai, me confia le dieu.

Un soulagement immense me parcourut. Will était donc vivant ! Des larmes de joies menaçaient de sortir. Will allait bien. Will respirait la vie !

-Malheureusement, une souffrance bien pire l'attends. Celle de ta mort et de sa maladie.

Maladie ? Comment cela maladie ? Will n'allait pas bien ? Mais il ne m'avait rien dit pourtant ! Cela voulait donc dire que les médicaments que j'étais censé lui rapporter le jour de ma mort étaient pour lui et non pour remplir les placards de l'infirmerie ? Oh merda... j'avais signé son arrêt de mort en disparaissant !

-Tu es responsable de tout Nico. Ta place est bien ici, à souffrir à mes côtés.

Je commençai à paniquer.

-Que se passe-t-il pour Will ?! De quoi souffre-t-il ?

-Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, veux-tu bien ?, conta Orcus.

 _"Il était une fois un jeune homme fou amoureux de son petit copain. Ils étaient tellement complice qu'ils se partageaient tout, même leurs vêtements alors que l'un était bien plus grand que l'autre. Ils vivaient le parfait amour._

 _Ils aimaient beaucoup se retrouver chez l'un des deux pour passer la soirée à regarder des films. Or, un jour, le plus jeune eut envie d'aller plus loin dans leur relation._

 _L'autre était assez réticent car, étant de nature prudente, il voulait avant tout leurs faire passer des test pour trouver une éventuelle trace d'IST. Mais, le plus jeune ne voulut pas l'écouter et lui dit que tout allait bien. Alors il accepta._

 _Ils firent donc leur toute première fois._

 _Une semaine après, voyant que personne n'était malade, ils renouvelèrent l'expérience. Ainsi, un mois plus tard, le verdict tomba. L'un des deux avait attrapé la pire de toutes les maladies, celle où l'amour même en était responsable : le Sida."_

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Orcus avait raconté notre histoire. Celle de Will et moi. Mes pensées n'arrivèrent même pas à s'aligner. J'avais transmis à Will le Sida sans même m'en être rendu compte.

Sans doutes étais-je porteur de la maladie en essayant d'aider des alliés ensanglantés lors d'une des deux guerres. **(NDA : pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le Sida se transmet par le sang et ne touche pas forcément tout le monde directement. D'où l'absence de maladie pour Nico)**

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi j'étais atterris ici. J'étais responsable de la mort de trop de gens pour espérer avoir une place ailleurs qu'au Champ des Châtiments. Le monde souterrain n'as pas de pitié... il n'y a que justice.

Will allait mourir. Sans moi, seul dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Je méritais tout ce qu'il m'arrivait après tout.

-Veux-tu le voir ?, me demanda Orcus avec un grand sourire sadique.

-O-Oui, soufflais-je avec un léger espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'une grosse blague.

Orcus créa un message Iris pour que je puisse observer mon petit ami mourir. Ayant un léger décalage temporel avec le monde des vivants, le temps dans les Enfers s'écoulait bien plus lentement qu'en surface. Ainsi, l'action que j'observais se passait plusieurs mois après ma mort.

Will était allongé comme je l'avais prédit, seul dans un lit d'hôpital. Son visage était aussi pâle que la mort et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Il tremblait de tout son être et une quantité astronomiques de médicaments parsemaient sa table de chevet ainsi que l'armoire avec ses rares affaires.

Il allait bientôt mourir.

Je l'entendais même murmurer pour lui même :

-Oh par tous les dieux Nico... pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit. Pourquoi m'as tu forcé à faire cela... Non. Non je ne dois pas dire de choses comme ça. C'est moi qui ai accepté... Nico. Nico, si tu m'entends dans le monde des morts sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir lancé dans cette mission... je... je... je t'aimes mon amour...

Will ferma les yeux et sembla s'endormir.

Le message Iris s'effaça, coupant net la vision de mon amoureux entrain d'expirer. Le dieu des châtiments me sourit une fois de plus.

-N'est-ce pas un paysage sublime de voir un être cher mourir devant soit sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire ?

Je n'avais plus de voix. A force de hurler, mes cordes vocales ne pouvaient plus me suivre dans cette intense litanie à la mort de l'amour de ma vie. Je ne pouvais que me résoudre à subir le sort qui m'attendait pour l'éternité.

Orcus me releva en me disant :

-Viens Nico, allons punir ton âme.

Je le regardai dans les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait raison après tout.

Ainsi, je le suivis vers la cave, résigné à me châtier pour tout le mal que j'avais fait durant mon existence.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Re ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Vous vous attendiez à une chute pareille ? Sinon vous pensiez que ce serait quoi la fin ?**

 **Quel a été votre moment préféré ?**

 **Celui que vous avez le plus détesté ?**

 **Sur ce, ciao les gens !**

 **(PS : si vous avez Wattpad votez pour moi en commentant "Je vote pour toi" ^^)**


End file.
